


first kill

by SylphEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphEmblem/pseuds/SylphEmblem
Summary: There's a difference between how Forsyth and Python must kill.





	first kill

⠀⠀  
⠀  
⠀Forsyth could hardly be describe as okay after he made his first kill. The man he impaled stared up at him, blood dribbling down his chin and a tears in his eyes. It didn't take long for his eyes to become clouded and glazed, falling forward on the soldier's lance.⠀  
⠀  
⠀It dawned on Forsyth, as he looked down at the dead man, that he killed someone. He took someone's life. Another man who had his own family, his own life, his own reasons for fighting. ⠀  
⠀  
⠀And now he was gone from this world, because Forsyth ended it with a swift stab through the abdomen.⠀  
⠀  
⠀Without grace, Forsyth pulled his lance out of the man, his hands shaking; he found he could barely hold his weapon. ⠀  
⠀  
⠀"Forsyth!"⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀The only man who could pull him out of his doldrums; Python. He felt a arrow whiz past him, only to see it now lodged into the enemy's chest, the life leaving his body as well.⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀"Python?"⠀  
⠀  
⠀"Not paying attention much?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "That guy nearly had you! You need to focus!" ⠀  
⠀  
⠀"...Yeah." Forsyth nodded, still shaken. "Thank you."⠀  
⠀  
⠀It was that moment he knew that Python was going to have a different experience in battle, for Python didn't have to watch people die right in front of him. He could kill from a distance and not watch the light leave his victims eyes. That he did not have to watch the hope drain from their face. He didn't have too think too much about lives these people were leaving behind. He didn't feel the dizziness and nausea after watching a man bleed out.⠀  
⠀  
⠀Oh, but it's an honor to die for your cause, your country, no matter what it may be! It means you died protecting something!⠀  
⠀  
⠀Forsyth felt a hollowness he couldn't identify.⠀  
⠀  
\--⠀  
⠀  
⠀After the battle, the knight spoke to Clive and Lukas briefly about the events of that day, before returning to the room he and Python shared, only the idea of sleep on his mind.⠀  
⠀  
⠀Python was already stripping his armor off, glancing up to the other when he arrived. "Ah, there's the stud I was waiting for. How are you feeling after the first battle?"⠀  
⠀  
⠀There was no immediate reply like he expected. Instead, Forsyth was staring blankly ahead, not focusing on anything but the wall.⠀  
⠀  
⠀"Forsyth?"⠀  
⠀  
⠀"Ah, I'm... I'm fine." He said. Python was hardly convinced.⠀  
⠀  
⠀"Sure, and I'm the prince of Zofia." He rolled his eyes, crossing one leg over the other. "You're more boisterous than this. What's got you messed up?"⠀  
⠀  
⠀"You can always read me like an open book," he mumbled, going to sit on the bed across from Python.⠀  
⠀  
⠀"Perks of being friends since childhood."  
The knight sighed and nodded, eyes directed at the floor. "We're killing people, Python." He said softly.⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀The archer shifted on the bed, leaning back slightly. "Yeah, that's what happens when you're in an army. It's either you or them."⠀  
⠀  
⠀"Gods, why are you so laid back about everything!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "Isn't that a big deal to you? Taking away someone else's life?"⠀  
⠀  
⠀A moment of thought, and then a shrug. "I never thought about it much. I just know I don't want to die on the battlefield."⠀  
⠀  
⠀"I watched a man die on my lance." Forsyth said. "I stuck it through his body and... he looked at me as he died."⠀  
⠀  
⠀Python let out a low whistle, unsure of what to say. He let the other continue speaking.⠀  
⠀  
⠀"He had his own ambitions, his own life! And... and I just took that away from him!" His hand went through his hair again, gripping it lightly. "I don't have a choice but to watch them die! But you..." he frowned, looking up at Python. "You don't have to watch them. You shoot from a distance and then you're done with it. I have another's blood on my hands."⠀  
⠀  
⠀Python couldn't argue against not having to watch people die, because Forsyth was right. He didn't have to. He never had to. He could turn his cheek all he wanted. The enemy never saw an arrow coming like they saw a lance coming until it was too late. "Keep in mind, these soldiers are fighting against Zofia." He started, trying to explain from another angle. "They're going against their own people. They're not innocent."⠀  
⠀  
⠀"It's Desaix's fault!" He tried to defend, but he knew that some of these soldiers were corrupt. "Python, I... I didn't think it would be this taxing."⠀  
⠀  
⠀"Of course it was going to be. I didn't mention it because I didn't want to ruin your dreams when we first set off to join." He sighed, going to stand and sit besides Forsyth now, feeling the other mans head land on his shoulder. Python placed his hand on the others. "Nothing about this was going to be easy. I know that you know that. I hate to say it, but it's going to get easier to kill." He felt a shiver from the other man. "I just don't want you thinking about it too much."⠀  
⠀  
⠀Forsyth interlocked his fingers with Python's. "Seeing someone's last moments is terribly haunting. No one wants to die."⠀  
⠀  
⠀"You're right. Fighting on a battle field is a gamble though, and we're all on the board." He sighed once more, trying to soothe his boyfriends thoughts. It was hard when they were on such a dark topic. "But, we haven't another battle until the day after next. You should rest."⠀  
⠀  
⠀"I plan to. Thank you, Python. I don't know how I would be right now if not for you being here."⠀  
⠀  
⠀Python placed a kiss on green hair, squeezing his hand. "As if I would let you leave me behind, idiot."⠀  
⠀  
⠀Forsyth finally cracked a small smile, beginning to take off his armor to rest.⠀  
⠀  
⠀The battles were a bit easier after that.⠀  
⠀

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on their characters huff huff  
> I'll get into heavy angst later with them :^)  
> I don't think this needs a higher rating but let me know if you think it does :0


End file.
